we will never be alone
by burntmax
Summary: high school, freindship dating heartbrake fights drama and new faces and challanges, can our group over come it all? can they stick together? where will this point in their lives take them? is some one hiding something? who has a terrible secret that could change everything? and who is after the group? read to find out! oh and think of farkle in the characters i didn't have room.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE NEW FIC IS HERE! PLEASE DO REVEIW AND GIVE ME FEED BACK BECAUSE IM WILLING TO USE IDEAS YOU ALL WANT TO GIVE AS LONG AS THEY FOLLOW THE MAIN STORY OR I COULD ADD SOME TOUCH TO THEM ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER ITS GONNA BE A LONG ONE! THEY ARE ALL 14 IN THIER FRESHMAN YEAR BTW.**_

It was the end of riley and Mayas first day of ninth grade. Riley really like being all grown up in high school but imagined people to like her more. She still liked it but she felt weird seeing different people every class, and thankfully her freinds and her had the same lunch. they reached their stop to head home and got off the sub way and suprised to see it empty. But footsteps came from the same and they heard some one say "well if it isn't two cute freshman girls? how are you two doing?" one of two tenth grade boys said in a flirty tone. maya emitiatly got a bad feeling and Riley got uncomfortable. "stuff it pal" Maya anounced. but the guys only came closer. "your feisty, i like that" one said as they blocked the girls from leaving. "leave us alone" Maya said but now they started to get too close.

They started pushing them back and touching them in a flirty manner(not sexual). "dont be like that sweet thing. i think we can get to know one another real well" he said. at this point he had Maya trapped against the wall and the other guy had riley against a pillar. the girls were scared but Maya tried not to show it, she tried to be strong for Riley.

"i think those girls asked you to back off"some one said. "how bout you back off pall before things get ugly. now get were trying to talk to our girls here"

Riley got a look at this guy leaning up against a pillar. she couldn't see his face but he had a leather jacket on and an orange hat with some emblem on it. he had skinny jeans and a blue shirt under the jacket. she saw him walk over. he grabbed one kid and threw him to the ground then moved to fast for the other one to react, he had him pinned on the wall before he knew he was there. "they said back off now you and your friend are gonna beat it before i beat you got it?"he said. the kid nodded with his eyes wide open with fear. he dropped the kid down and they bolted.

Maya and Riley both got a look at his face now. he was also tall, like Lucas tall but not a buff or as tone but still pretty good looking. he had blue eyes and a short clean cut set of blonde hair, dirty blonde to be exact. Riley knew him though, she sat next to him in her dads class. she talked to him because Maya slept that period. "hey thanks" Maya said "no problem they are dicks any way, wait, dont i know you?" he said pointing to Riley.

"yea you do history class 3 period" she replied. she never did catch his name though. "its Riley right?" he said. but he got hers aparently. "yea Riley matthews, my dad teaches that class" "and you are?" he asked Maya. "i could ask you the same" she said in a joking tone. "im gavin" "Maya" he seemed really nice and he reminded Maya of Lucas a little.

"hey were heading to her mothers bakery to meet our other freinds wanna come?" Riley was suprised that Maya was the one to invite him it sounded like something she would do. "your mom owns a bakery? thats awsome!" "yea Maya's mom works their and its were our friends and us hang out"

"sure ill come" he said with a bit of excitment.

 **AT THE BAKERY:**

they came inside and picked the usual couch chairs they sat at every time. Riley was suprised to see farkle wasn't there yet. he usauly showed up first. they all took a seat and katy came over to see if they wanted their usual. riley always got 2 sugar cookies with icing and Maya gets 3 plain jelly donuts and gives one to Farkle. "and what would you like sweety?" katy asked gavin "do you have chocolate chip brownies?"

"we sure do" she said. "ill take 3 please"

"You got it!" she spoke with a much better tone in her voice then usaul she seemed really happy today and Maya thinks its probably because she had a good time with Shawn at their date last night.

Lucas nd Farkle walked in at that moment. Lucas sat down next to his girlfriend Riley and Farkle sat Down next to Maya like usual. "hey " gavin said. "hey, i'm Lucas and thats Farkle" "i'm Gavin" he looked at lucas and was confused thinking a senior was dating a freshman. " are you like nineteen or something?"

"no i'm 14" Lucas responded

"don't worry you'll get use to hopalong's looks"

"hopalong?" he was pretty confused but could tell they must have all been close

"she's been calling me that since seventh grade, its because I'm from Texas" Lucas said quickly"

"no way me too!" Gavin said in amazement. Gavin was suprised tomeet some one from texas on new yourk because he never sees to many country folk around here

"hey Lucas where is Zay?" Farkle asked

"hes waiting for us at the theater" he said

"well lets go then" Farkle said

"were still waiting for our food" Riley said and then katy walked over with the baked goods.

"hay Gavin you comin to the movies with us?" Maya asked

"sure ill come" he said with his mouth going for a brownie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS WERE BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 1. SO I WILL BE UPLOADING THESE AT LEAST EVERY WEEKEND AND MAYBE DURING THE WEEK SOME TIMES SO IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHEN THE STORY WOULD BE UP. THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE AND I THINK IM GONNA BE DOING MORE ON POV'S CAUSE I DON'T LIKE THIRD PERSON VERY MUCH BUT THOUGHTS OF EVERYONE WILL BE USED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. SO ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

 **One month later.**

 **Gavin's pov**

"i cant believe that's how we met" " i know it does seem pretty weird to meet like that when you look back on it" i said thinking about that night. It was weird when you think about it. I mean roughing up a couple of trouble makers is not in the how to make friends hand book.

"I'm fine just not very talkative yea know"

"okay" she said as she turned back to the group.

it felt like she read my mind a little. I didn't really like it. it felt so weird like she knew everything about me but  
she couldn't. i should just forget about it.

AT THE BOWLING ALLEY:

MAYAS POV:

we walked in and Lucas emetiatly pulled out his wallet but Gavin stopped him. "I got this 'hop along'" he said sarcastically  
as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill. were in the world did he get a hundred dollars? he walked up to the cashier and  
said "how much for 6?" "26 dollars" "change for a hundred?" "let me check um... yes" he said taking the hundred

"your good to go just grab your shoes and head over to lane 6" he said

we all walked over and sat down. Lucas helped Riley with her shoes and me, zay, farkle, and Gavin got ours on no problem,

"so who wants to go first?" I asked

"I do I do!" Riley said enthusiastically

"I'll go next" zay said

"I'll go after zay" Lucas said

"I'll go after Lucas" I said

"wanna go last farkle?" Gavin asked

"yea sure" he said

so we all started bowling and Riley got a 7 and zay got 9. Lucas threw a strike and i got 8. Gavin threw a spare and its  
now farkle turn and he is hesitating.

"go ahead farkle its your turn"

"I know its just.."

"Just what?"

"I um don't know how to bowl"

"why didn't you say any thing?" Lucas asked

"yea were your friends" I said

"well its embarrassing" farkle said

"well here ill teach you how" Lucas said

Lucas grabbed a bowling ball and showed how to roll it and the best way to get a strike it took him all of 2 minutes to  
show him how to do it. he wound up rolling a spare.

"see its not that hard" Lucas said

"yea you did better than me" I said

the rest of the game was fun. Lucas won of course and zay came in second, i was third, and farkle was after me then Gavin  
and Riley. we left and started down the street.

"Hey guys me and Riley were gonna go see a movie so see you guys later"

"oh alright bye" i said

"bye" Riley said

they walked down the street and we headed towards the park. I was never alone with the rest of the gang much.  
"so what do you want to do?" Gavin said.

"actually i have to go home" zay said.

"me too" farkle said.

"well i guess see you at school tomorrow" I said

"bye" they said.

"I guess I'll walk you home then?" Gavin asked

"I can take care of myself" I said

"I know that I thought you might get bored walking home by yourself" Gavin said

"well what about you?" I said

"I can think to myself, I do it a lot, so shall i walk you home?"

"alright fine ugghhhh" I said laughing, i pushed him and he pushed me back.

"well lets go then" he said.

"okay" I said. something about him made me feel weird. I don't like the feeling its weird and i cant control it but he  
also makes makes me feel happy. Its feels like the way Riley described how she felt about Lucas the first time she met  
him. but i don't know i like him as a brother or as something more.

 _ **RILEY'S POINT OF VEIW:** _

Me and Lucas had a nice time at the movies. We decided to see the visit.I picked it because I wanted an excuse to cuddle  
with him. he was walking me home as usual "so what do you think of gavin?" i asked  
you"what do you mean?" he said

"Well you two have never really talked much and i was curious what you think of him"

"he seems really nice" he said. he looked like his mind was elsewhere. he seemed distracted recently like something is  
bothering him. "hey you alright?" i asked. "yea I'm fine why?" "well you seemed off the past few days, you know you can  
tell me anything right?" "yea i know i just don't want to worry you" "you worry me when you don't tell me" "look its just  
some family stuff OK?" "but i can help" we were now stopped and i looked at him. "i know you want to fix everything Riley  
bu-" "tell me whats going on?" we sat there silent for a few moments "i might have to back to Texas" "what?" i was  
shocked that he kept this from me. "my dad thinks its time for me to go back and he wont take no for an answer" "how  
could you keep this from me?" i pushed him and walked back.

"look Riley i w-" i cut him off. "I'm your girlfriend and you were just gonna leave without telling me? what is wrong with  
you?" "Riley look i was gonna tell you bu-" "but nothing, you can walk home alone and so will i" i said and stormed off.


	3. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**_HEY ALL THE SUPPORTERS FOR THIS FAN FIC YOU GUYS ARE GREAT AND SORRY FOR THE DISAPEARENCE BUT I JUST GOT A COMPUTER CAUSE MY OLD ONE BROKE_** . **_THJS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON BECAUSE ME AND MY CO WRITER LOST ALL THE PREVIOUS WROTE 300 CHAPTERS AND DO NOT WANT TO WRITE THEM AGAIN SO WE WILL START OVER WITH A FEW IMPROVEMENTS_**

 ** _AND FIX SOME THINGS WE WERE NOT HAPPY WITH THE NEW FAN FICTION WILL BE VERY SIMILAR WITH CHARACTERS EXCEPT ITS GOING TO HAVE DIFFERENT PAIRINGS. PEOPLE SEEMED TO LIKE THE GAVIN/MAYA FREINDSHIP SO WE WANT TO GO IN DEPTH WITH THAT. EXPECT THAT STORY THIS WEEKEND OR THIS WEEK._**

 ** _NOW DONT THINK THIS STORY IS OVER WE ARE GOING TO WRITE 5 MORE CHAPTERS TO END THE STORY IN 2 WEEKS WE WILL START PUBLISHING THE CHAPTERS. SEE YALL IN THE NEXT FAN FIC!_**


End file.
